


The Princess, the General and the Pilot

by thinlizzy2



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coda, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Woman on Top, mention of canonical character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: After the events of The Last Jedi, Poe finds himself deeply shaken by Leia's near-death experience.  She uses her considerable range of talents to help him work through it.





	The Princess, the General and the Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



He had come far too close to losing her this time.

The thought keeps pulling Poe out of a moment that he would so much rather stay buried in. Leia is warm and responsive beneath him; she is so undeniably _alive_ as she sighs and laughs and scratches at the back of his neck in that way that she knows hurts just enough. Poe nibbles at the tender flesh at the inner part of her thigh. She is, perhaps, just slightly softened by the extended period of inactivity. That shy hint of vulnerability in her makes him ache. But a lifetime of strength takes far more than a brief coma to come entirely undone. The muscles built over several decades of fighting and running and standing her ground are still there, just under her sweet skin. And they are also present in the powerful hands grasping his shoulders, and in the steel in her voice as she urges him on, and in so many things that he cherishes about her. It's ridiculous to think that just a few short days ago she was silent and still and he'd been genuinely frightened that he might never get to do this again.

And once again the memory throws him off, and he clutches at her in a way that has nothing at all to do with sex. Leia senses the change and he feels her body grow tense as she evaluates the situation. She is every bit as much a General as she is Poe's Princess after all, and she will do everything possible to avoid losing a man.

Even to himself.

Leia pulls herself up on her elbows, tugging Poe upwards. He shakes his head mutely, silently pleading with her. He'll stop if she wants him to; there's no doubt about that. But every single atom in his body is screaming for her now and all he can do is desperately hope that she wants him just as much.

"Poe." Her hand gently cups his face and he is reminded that, despite everything that she's been through, Leia Organa still has a remarkable capacity for kindness. "It's me." She kisses him softly, in the same way that one might stroke the muzzle of a frightened fathier to keep it from bolting. "I'm all right."

"I know," Poe says, as he buries his face in the side of her neck and kisses the place where her pulse beats with life. "I know you are."

She is, too. Leia had overcome all of her fears about her own mortality before Poe was even born. Dedicating her life to the Rebellion means that her own survival is no longer her ultimate goal, and so dying in and of itself will never be the worst possible fate. Even if she had perished, in the heat of battle or in the icy vacuum of space or in a terrifyingly ordinary infirmary bed, Leia would have, essentially, been all right so long as others remained behind to take up her cause.

It's Poe that would have been wrecked. And though he's often suspected that to be true, knowing it for certain is different than he would have imagined before. It feels something like discovering that he has a dormant bomb inside his body, and the universe can choose to detonate it at will. He may have weeks or months or years of glorious wellness but someday the switch will flip, Leia will be gone, and Poe will be entirely destroyed. He's not entirely certain of how to go on, with that reality hanging over him.

And then, too quickly for him to fully understand what's happened, he finds himself tossed onto his back. Leia's previously gentle hand stops its stroking and grips his jaw firmly. He can feel the calluses that a lifetime of using blasters has left behind and the roughness of both her skin and her actions is deeply exciting. Involuntarily, his body reacts. And not just his; she is straddling him and he can feel her wetness against his lower belly. But Leia ignores both their arousals.

"I mean it." It's the General's voice now, strong and clear and allowing for absolutely no dissent. She leans hard against his shoulder with her other hand. essentially pinning him to the mattress, and Poe's blood hums with the thrill of it. "I'm back."

And then, in a cruel irony, she's gone. The weight and pressure lift as Leia releases him, and Poe nearly screams in frustration. But Leia is simply moving backwards, sliding down Poe's body until her head hovers just above the most vulnerable part of his anatomy. "Concentrate", she says, and the whisper of her breath against his cock is nearly enough to make him come untouched. "Feel me." She licks the tip, a bit of warmth followed by cool, just a suggestion of wetness. And then with no further warning, he is surrounded by a firm, powerful solider's hand that manages him with the same confidence that it would any weapon. He arches off the bed and nearly sobs with the thrill of it. "There I am. You can't hurt me, Poe."

And he knows that it's true. Ben Solo's defection hurt her, and Han Solo's death. The loss of her brother, of Alderaan. of Amilyn Holdo, of so many people who fought with her and loved her and won and lost everything with her long before Poe ever came along - these are the things that hurt Leia Organa. There is very little Poe can do that would make her flinch at all except for possibly die, and he sometimes wonders if even that would matter too much in the larger scheme of things.

"You can hurt me though." He never even had a chance of holding back that confession.

Leia very deliberately misunderstands him, and he's grateful for that. "I _could_..." She draws one fingertip along the large vein on the underside of Poe's cock with just the slightest whisper of a scratching nail. She cocks her head, considering. "There are many things I _could_ do." The muscles in her fingers work at him expertly and he writhes helplessly under her touch. 

She is incredibly skilled. There are times when he wishes she was as young as he is, so that they could be discovering together all the tricks that Leia has had to teach him instead. And then there are those moments when he would give anything to have been born thirty years before he really was, so that by now he could already be her husband of several decades standing. 

But when Leia takes him deep into her mouth, it doesn't even occur to him to want anything more. As she opens her throat and he is entirely lost inside her, all he can do is shout out his gratitude for the feel of her glorious living body and soul all around him, and for every moment of this night that's worth at least as much as a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for outruntheavalanche, who asked for a happy-for-now ending and characters dealing with mortality. Happy Age Gap Exchange, outruntheavelanche!


End file.
